The Diary of a Space Marine
The Diary of a Space Marine is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, after hiring Team RWBY while they are busy on Earth, there was a Space Marine named Bradley Canrad. He had a wife named Kenya Canrad, an 11-year old daughter named Emmaline Canrad, and an 8-year old son named Alfredo Canrad, who are all Exeron fighters, except for him, because he is a Space Marine. While his wife and his twins are leaving to fight against the Wehrmacht and the People's Liberation Army that are stationed in Xining, the capital of Qinghai province in China, he writes on his diary when he was a Space Marine, then he wanted to meet an unknown Beacon Academy student, whose name is Gyöngyi Melvin, when he liked students of Beacon Academy, but Beacon Academy was under attack by the Grimm when some Atlas soldiers were killed by some Beowolves. With Griffons and more types of Grimm monsters, they are attacking Beacon Academy to destroy anything inside and outside of it. A member of Future Reconnaissance Group, Grald Lasson, informs Miles for his report. He said to Miles that Beacon Academy is under attack by unnamed enemy dark monsters. He said that thecodename of enemy dark monsters is Grimm when Mad Scientists, led by Jaxtom Aldoh, are researching on them, then Bradley tells Miles to save Beacon Academy for his request. His request is that he needs some Space Marine weapons so that they can beat Grimm monsters, like the lightsaber and the laser rifle. Miles accepted Bradley's request and began to invent a lightsaber and a laser rifle. More Space Marines felt happy when they are using lightsabers and laser rifles, with them being trained by a space marine general, Crayg Jadirel. Then he will be promoted into a space marine commander by Miles while he made the Space Marines feel happy and wanted to kill the Grimm. Now Space Marines can kill Grimms while they are using lightsabers, then Miles uses his command to form a battalion of Space Marines to use lightsabers and laser rifles to save Beacon Academy. They are listening to him as they are accepting his request to battle. Then Bradley, the Future Airborne Force, 100 (one hundred) Future APCs, a few members of the Preschool Girls, Su Ji-Hoon, and Miles Callisto will go save Beacon Academy. In Beacon Academy, Jaune is fighting a Grimm Beowolf with 2 (two) members of team JNPR, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, alongside with the other teams and teachers that are still attacking Grimm attackers, but they cannot find Pyrrha Nikos, and then the Space Marines arrived from the outside of Beacon Academy, then Miles uses his command to save Beacon Academy from Grimm attackers. The Space Marines, including Bradley and Su Ji-Hoon, are running faster together to attack Grimm monsters. Beowolves are trying attackthe Space Marines, but they can't break the fury of Space Marines. In the sky, the Griffons are flying to attack some future aircraft, but some spaceship shot some of the Griffons. With laser rifles, the Space Marines are firing at Grimm monsters, then some Space Marines are carrying an injured Atlas soldier, Adriyen Kade, to heal him, along with his fellow squadmates. Bradley is supporting Jaune while he comes. With the help of Space Marines, the future units, the Preschool Girls, Su Ji-Hoon and Miles, the teams of Beacon Academy were helped, and are attacking more Grimm attackers with Space Marines' assistant. Some Grimm monsters are low, and Space Marines kept on attacking Grimm monsters to make Beacon Academy safe, now there was a Space Marine named Laytn Kaze, who is holding a flag of the Future Alliance for victory with such a happy victory of the Beacon Academy students. Miles, his Space Marines, the Future Army, and Beacon Academy, including Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls, are victorious and they finally saved Beacon Academy from Grimm attackers. After such a victory in first battle, they celebrate victory for save Beacon Academy with Beacon Academy Students.Some Space Marines feel happy while they meets an Beacon Academy Students.Now Atlas Army and Beacon Academy with kingdom of Vale will be new allies of Future Alliance when Miles,Space Marines and Future Army saved Beacon Academy. In a victory celebration, some Beacon Academy students, along with Team CFVY, many Atlas soldiers, Team SSSN, Jaune, Nora and Lie Ren are doing selfie with a female Space Marine, Sirah Roemary, to make Space Marines feel happy with the selfie with that being part to tell the story for the Space Marines that would like the Beacon Academy students and the teams of Beacon Academy alike. Beacon Academy teachers are congratulating Miles, Bradley, the Future Army and a group of Space Marines for protecting Beacon Academy. Later on, 4 (four) Atlas soldiers, and another female Space Marine, Tatum Seliena found corpses of Cinder's team, and Tatum tells Miles, Doc McStuffins and Ruby Ramirez to revive Pyrrha while Jaune is sad since Pyrrha died after the battle. Meanwhile, Julio Ardiente, the President of Kolechia, is looking at a selfie picture from a party, and he giggled maniacally, and soon he said, "Damn you Jaune, Nora and Ren. You will all burn in hell soon, as long as Pyrrha isn't back from the dead," then he laugh maniacally for a long time. Later, while Bradley's wife, Kenya, and his twins, Alfredo and Emmaline, while being in Xining, Qinghai, China, are reading a newspaper in a People's Daily newspaper, showing a selfie picture from a party, then they meet their aunt, Ilana Bridgeth, warning that the Kolechian soldiers are threatening Jaune, Nora and Ren, then later on, she told them to protect the three of them while she was busy inventing a new type of toast. The chapter ends when the ghost of Pyrrha Nikos are advising Ilana, Kenya, Alfredo and Emmaline that they should be with Bradley promptly. Category:Chapters Category:Real World